Alison's Day Off
by Facerockker
Summary: Alison Lemon - Alison Hendrix, loving mother and dedicated wife, shows a surprising display of tenderness and promiscuousness to an unsuspecting neighborhood boy.


It didn't matter that she was married, or she had kids. It didn't matter that she was a vivacious, exemplary soccer mom that liked to bake goods and watch after the kids in the neighborhood to get in good with the other parents. It didn't matter that the only reason I knew her was because I stumbled across her babysitting ad one weekend because, let's face it, I wanted to get high and order in that night. Alison and I had an odd relationship.

I didn't know much about Alison, to be honest. She was well-behaved and tightlipped to the nth degree with a no nonsense attitude. Her face was guarded by bangs and her straight dark hair was often pulled into a ponytail. Her outfits were plain and clean cut, much like her personality. She had a stale marriage with some guy named Tommy or Donnie or something. Her house was always spotless, her kids were always in bed by a decent hour and never talked back. Boring, boring, boring.

Me, on the other hand, I was her complete opposite. I was a complacent, laid back, somewhat conceited college kid. I had a typical group of friends and a string of girls I dated occasionally. My grades were passing. My attendance was acceptable. I was tall and thin, she was short and carved like a statue.

It was a gray Saturday afternoon when Alison called me. I never actually expected to hear from the woman again, but I was glad to take another stab at making more money – the yuppie suburbanites always did like throwing cash around whenever they needed a babysitter on the fly. Campus wasn't far from her house, so after I felt like I procrastinated enough, I kicked on some shoes and headed out the door. I pulled out a smoke and lit it on the way there, polluting the cloudy Canadian air. Oh well.

By the time I had made my way to Alison's street it was late in the afternoon and the skies were a desolate shade of ash. What a drag. I took a quick final puff before flicking my sizzling cigarette on the sidewalk and crushing it under my heel. When I rounded the corner to Alison's house, I didn't find a car parked in the driveway, but proceeded around the back of her old-fashioned brick house anyway.

After knocking on the door a few times and standing there a few minutes and knocking a few more times, I decided to let myself in. The ground floor playroom was empty, the mahogany furniture absent of little kids home from school. "Alison?" I called out, making my way up the stairs.

"In here," she responded. I made my way through the house and to the living room, where I found Alison perched on the edge of the couch with her arms folded across her chest. When I walked in, the fireplace was unlit, the TV silent. By the look of her outfit, Alison had clearly already been out with the kids, as was evident by her bland soccer mom wardrobe. Like usual Alison was sporting her classic ponytail, a blue headband nestled in her hair. Her clothes were vapid – dark jeans, pink sweater, white vest. Alison sat there silently, still as a rock.

I stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say. "Uh, Alison?"

"I think Donnie's cheating on me," Alison mumbled, rubbing her arm.

It took me a minute to realize who she was talking about. "Oh. Oh," I stuttered, still skeptical whether or not she wanted me to come in. "What, uh, what makes you say that?" I asked her, trying as best as possible to skirt around the subject.

"Oh, I don't know," Alison whined, dropping her arms to the side. "I just-I just feel like I know, you know?" she complained, leaning back against the couch in defeat. Alison sighed and rubbed her forehead slowly. "He's always home late and he can never get his stories straight and he's always snapping at me lately and I just-I just don't know what to do," she mewls in distraught.

My hand went to the back of my neck as I tried to figure what to say to her. "Oh, um," I started, "well, where are the kids?"

Alison turned to me, meeting my eyes for the first time since I'd gotten there. "They're at my mother's," she mumbled quietly. "And Donnie, well, God knows where Donnie is," she added quickly. The woman looked up at me again, cocking her head. "Well? Come on, sit down."

"Uh, yeah, okay," I said, slowly wandering into the room. I sat down on the far end of the couch, clearing my throat as we sat in awkward silence. Here I was, just trying to get paid, but instead I was stuck instead stuck with a soccer mom in the middle of an existential crisis. Just my luck. Alison sat there, looking away, biting her nails. "How long has this been going on for?"

Alison sighed. "A few months, I guess," she groaned after a moment. The quiet stretched on. I was about to say something, but Alison interrupted me before I could. "I want to get back at him," she said in a hollow, definitive voice.

I turned and looked at the woman, who I thought was sure losing her mind. "What?" I said incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"I said I want to get back at him," Alison exclaimed, slapping her leg. The woman turned to me with an intensely determined look on her face. "I want that bastard to feel what I've been feeling every night for weeks now. I want him to feel sick to his stomach."

I blinked a few times, rearing my head back. "Whoa, Alison," I said, trying to calm her down. "You don't want to do this, you know? I mean, you two have a family together, kids, a life, a marriage, that isn't a good idea."

"No. No, dammit. I want to do this," Alison retorted, standing her ground. "Get over here, Reed. We're doing this. Now."

I choked for a second, not believing what the woman had just said. "M-me? What? Why?"

Alison pulled her head back. "Well, because you're young and attractive. Duh," she offered. I guess I couldn't argue with her. "If you're not going to do it, then, Reed, I'll just have to do it." With that, Alison shot up, waltzed over to me, and proceeded to promptly sit down in my lap sideways. Brushing her hair behind her ear, the girl chewed her lip and lowered her head, looking up at me. Her hand cupped my chin gently. "Well?" Alison murmured.

I let out a loud, shaky breath. "Oh boy," I whispered, swallowing a lump in my throat. This woman was hitting all my weak spots with perfect aim and I was starting to melt. "C'mon, Alison, we can't do this," I protested, squirming underneath her. "You know that we-" My words were cut off as Alison's lips hit mine. They were soft, plump, glossy. She tasted off strawberries. Her arm wrapped around my shoulders, her hand pressed to the back of my neck, her thumb planted in my hair.

Too long passed before I broke the kiss. "Alison!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes, not realizing they had closed. I sighed uneasily, turning away. "Look, Alison, you're going through stuff right now, I get it. But making out with some random guy - it-it's not gonna solve anything, trust me."

Before I could say more, my words are halted by a finger to the lips. "Sh," Alison urged. "Reed?" she said softly with a smile, "shut up." With that came another kiss, and, well, let's just say I may or may not be the most morally sound person. And by that, I mean I kissed her back. Hard. I snaked an arm around the woman's waist and pulled her closer as she rubbed a thumb against the back of my head. I kissed her, licking her lips, falling in love with her taste. We stayed like that for what felt like ages, wrapped up in our own scandalous actions, blissfully unaware of the consequences. Eventually, Alison pulled away and whispered up to me, "See? This isn't so bad."

I couldn't help but laugh softly at the woman's comment, and her newfound mischievous persona. I just shrugged at her. "Now," Alison said, giving a quick, soft peck on the lips. "I want more."

"Whatever do you mean?" I inquired sarcastically, shifting underneath her and leaning closer. "You don't mean…" My voice trailed off as her hand explored my chest and wandered south. Alison's fingertips slid downwards as she pulled me into another heart stopping kiss. I sighed against her lips, holding onto her leg with my free hand, grabbing her closer. As I sat there, kissing this married woman, the world fading away, I knew. I was trapped in her web, and I wasn't trying to get away.

Pulling away from my lips slowly, Alison quietly jested, "Well then, let's have a little fun, shall we?" If I was a decent person I would have stopped the woman from committing adultery, but as I felt her hand crawl downwards and slide across the front of my shorts, that idea went out the window. Alison inched closer, her hot breath washing over me. "Hmm," she says, "let's see what we have here." With an agonizingly slow hand, the woman began to pull down my zipper. She looked up at me, biting her lip, as she made her way into my clothes.

I sucked in a deep breath, holding it. Alison clutched the front of my boxers. She waited for my reaction. I nodded, exhaling slowly. With a smirk, she began to rub her thumb against my skin through the thin fabric ever so slightly. Sighing, I squirmed in anticipation at her touch. Alison grinned and giggled, "Oh, you like that, do you?"

"Alison, you tease," I mumbled as I leaned in for another kiss. She smiled against my lips, eagerly accepting them, her taunting hand rubbing me slowly. I felt bad about it at first – at least, I thought I did – but her teasing was driving me crazy, and I was never one for controlling myself. I began to stiffen at her touch, growing harder as she continued to rub me.

My arousal was obvious to the woman as she smirked up at me almost immediately. "Well, what do we have here?" Alison cooed quietly. Without warning, she slipped her hand inside my boxers and grabbed my shaft, squeezing it tightly. I couldn't help but lean back and let out a sharp moan, which Alison took devious pleasure in giving me. I looked down and smirked back at the teasing woman. I leaned down and pressed my lips against her hard, throbbing against her hand as she continued to squeeze me. "But wait, there's more," Alison mumbled into the kiss.

I smiled against Alison's lips and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" I countered, not sure what to expect.

Alison nodded, kissing me slowly. "Mhm," she muttered, beginning to pump her hand up and down my hard shaft. I shifted forward, slowly becoming desperate for more pleasure. Right when she was starting to pick up speed, Alison stopped and pulled her hand out of my boxers abruptly. So typical of a teaser. "Stand up," she said suddenly as she slipped away.

I have to admit, it took me a second to realize what she had in mind. But as I watched the woman sink down to her knees, pulling her band out of her hair and shake it, looking up at me, I couldn't help but grin. "My, my, Alison," I joked, "I didn't know you did that." Alison just shrugged at me and pursed her lips. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I quickly stood up, my crotch in front of the face of the waiting woman. She looked up at me, silent and expectant. I knew what she wanted. Without hesitation I reached inside my shorts and pulled out my throbbing member.

Alison gasped. Her eyes became fixated on the hard rod inches from her lips. "God, Reed, it's huge," she whimpered. I shrugged. I didn't really know or care what was considered to be "big," but judging from the woman's reaction, she seemed to enjoy the sight of it. Swallowing, Alison stared ahead, her tan face turning as bright as her sweater. She stuck out her arm, comparing it to my length.

Now, I was never big on kinks, but the sight of the prim and proper, uptight soccer mom doing something so deliciously promiscuous as measuring my cock to her arm to see how big it was drove me crazy. "Well?" I said. "This is what you wanted." Alison glanced up at me, her mouth agape a little.

Clearing her throat, Alison nodded. "Right," she agreed. A hand crept up my thigh and grabbed ahold of me, slowly twisting up and down. At her touch I let out a sigh of relief. She leaned in, kissing the base tenderly then dragged her tongue up a side and to the tip. Alison teased the head with the tip of her tongue before sliding it in her mouth, kneading her lips along the curved edge.

I moaned in pleasure, cursing under my breath. Her warm mouth, her soft lips felt like heaven. "Do you like that?" Alison asked in an angelic voice, holding my cock in one hand as she kissed the top of my head gently, looking up at me.

"I love it," I assured, running my fingers through her hair. She smiled, satisfied. Alison's attention returned to pleasing me as she parted her lips wider and attempted to fit me inside her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the head of my cock sucking on it. I moaned again, unable to stop myself from tugging on her hair as I did so. Alison whined but kept going. She leaned forward, beginning to bob her head up and down.

A stream of sticky precum leaked into the woman's mouth and onto her tongue. "You taste sweet," Alison mumbled with a blush. She slid her lips down my shaft, swallowing inch after inch. Wanting more, I grabbed the back of her head with my hand began pushing her down. The woman's eyes widened, her hands balled up and caught in my golden brown shorts. As I forced myself into her mouth and down her throat she smacked at me with her fists, but I knew that deep down, secretly, she loved every second of it.

Only after shoving my entire length down Alison's throat, I let go. She pulled back and coughed, gasping for air. She stared at my cock, panting. "Warn me before you do that, okay?" Alison complained quietly. I just smirked and ran my fingers through her hair gently, making a sound of mock sympathy. The woman looked up at me and whimpered softly.

Returning her lips to the tip of my cock, Alison wrapped a hand around the base of my shaft and twisted slowly, bobbing her head up and down the head. I moaned in approval, pursing my lips. After what felt like ages Alison pulled away slowly. "You should finish soon," she urged faintly.

"Is that what you want?" I countered, lightly grabbing her chin. Alison nodded wiping her lips with the back of her hand. I smiled down at her. "Okay," I said, eager to cum myself. "Sit back." The woman sat back on her heels, red-faced, her hand wrapped around the bottom of my shaft. I grabbed ahold, too, slowly stroking up and down just inches from her face. Alison shifted a bit, eagerly anticipating the load I was about to give her.

Alison looked up at me. "C'mon, babe," she begged, twisting the base of my cock slowly. I huffed loudly groaning in pleasure. I certainly wasn't about to hold back. As the woman pressed her hands against my legs, tilting her chin up, I grabbed her head with my free hand and started pumping up and down faster and faster. I began moaning, one after the other, as I got closer to going over the edge. Alison smiled at me, her eyes fluttering closed. Sighing with elation, I held my breath, longer, longer, longer. With a slight buckling of the hips, I began blasting the woman's face with a huge, sticky load, watching it splash her hair, drip off her chin, coating her. Alison gasped, panting. "Such a messy boy!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

With a loud, long exhale, I groaned in relief. I looked down, smirking at the sight of the soccer mom drenched in cum. "Satisfied?" Her face etched red, the woman nodded.

Licking her lips Alison wiped the mess off her face and sucked her fingers loudly. "Mm," she moaned in delight. She looked up at me and gave my cock a final tender kiss before gently sliding it back inside my pants and pulling up the zipper. As she stood up, I couldn't help but smell me on her. The thought that I was the owner of this uncouth, promiscuous version of such a model house wife had me ecstatic.

"See you next week?" I hinted.

"We'll see," Alison said, before giving me a peck on the cheek.


End file.
